


Across the Sea

by vegetasbubble



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Other Side." Drogo joins his wife as she crosses the sea to reclaim her Throne. Starts as of S3E1. Rated M for mature themes and violence. Updated regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "The Other Side," will continue through Season 3 of Game of Thrones. Drogo is alive and helping Dany reclaim her throne.
> 
> Italics = speaking in Dothraki

*** Across the Sea ***

**ONE**

Drogo stood on the docks, eyeing the many Dothraki carrying supplies onto the wooden horse, or ship as Daenerys had called it, that Ser Jorah and his wife had bought with the [coin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9197528/1/Across-The-Sea) from Quarth. Drogo had felt out of place when they had walked the streets of Quarth to the docks to buy the ship, the coin enough for more than one but his wife deciding to keep some for future investments.

As he stood upon the docks, watching the wooden horse that would take himself, his wife and their son across the poison water to reclaim his wife's throne, Drogo couldn't help but wonder what lay across the sea. Would him men still follow him when they arrived in foreign lands?

"Drogo?" came a soft voice and the strong warrior turned to see his beautiful wife and small son behind him. She was dressed in fabrics of ocean blue with golden boots and jewellery, making her look like the Khaleesi he knew her to be. Her voice sounded trouble and though he wanted to be strong for his wife and their son, he couldn't help but worry about what the future would bring them. He wondered if the Great Stallion would fuck up something else in his life.

"The dragons?" he asked in broken common tongue, still learning the basics from his wife each night. He also wanted to change the subject, hoping she wouldn't recognise the slight fear he had for stepping onto the wooden horse. Daenerys mentioned to the ship where Drogo spotted the three dragons gripping effortlessly to [the ships](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9197528/1/Across-The-Sea) masts. All three were screeching and enjoying the sun on their scales. It was a sight indeed to see dragons in the world again.

" _My sun and stars, are you alright_?" she asked, joining him and placing a hand on his chest. He sighed heavily, an uncommon sight for a great Khal but one Daenerys knew he only shared with her. He clutched at her hand and brought his lips to her forehead, kissing it gently and poking at his son's face with his finger. Rheago gripped the finger and babbled as he placed it in his mouth.

" _I fear for my people. The Dothraki at sea – travelling on poisoned water. It has never been done, moon-of-my-life_."

" _You will be the first Khal to cross the waters with your people. You will be regarded with the respect and fear, especially when we rule side-by-side in the Seven Kingdoms_ ," she said, proud to be beside him [again](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9197528/1/Across-The-Sea). His hand trailed through her hair, down her back to rest on the small over her back.

" _I do not trust these waters_."

His wife smiled. " _I travelled across these very waters with my brother when I was young. I rode on a ship much like this one with a girls frightened heart but I'm here now, aren't I_?" Rheago chose that moment to babble and bite and his finger, making Drogo realise she was right. Had she not come across these waters, he never would have met his wife or have the child she nursed. " _Trust me, my sun-and-stars._ "

Drogo nodded and followed her down to the pier where Ser Jorah was pointing to crates and then to the ship. " _Are you ready to set sail, my Khal?_ " Jorah asked. Drogo nodded again and took one step onto the wooden bridge. He held onto the railing that led to the ship and took a rather large breath and walked forward, as the powerful Khal Drogo, striding the wooden horse.

Three days later and the ship had been at sea long enough for Drogo. His stomach pained him and watching his people vomit from the motions made him angry and upset. His wife hushed him, telling him in whispered words to stay strong and keep calm.

" _My maid once told me_ ," she had said the first night on the ship as they sit naked on the bed, Rheago slumbering in the bed of furs next to theirs, " _of a trick to keep your stomach calm_." Dany took his hand and placed it on his stomach and held hers over his. She gently began to move the hand around his hard stomach, then gently moving her own hand away but mentioned to him to continue. Soon enough, Drogo's stomach had settled and the feeling of pain and unwanted sickness had left. He made love to her each night and afterwards, she would rub his stomach for him.

Now, he stood near his wife and Ser Jorah as they watched the three dragons flying around, Dragoon – his namesake – dipping into the water to retrieve a fish, throw it in the air and burn it with his wife, before swallowing the fish whole. Drogo had to admit that his wife's dragons were growing so well and he could only hope they were of full size by the time they reached her lands.

"They grow fast," Ser Jorah said, making Drogo narrow his eyes at the older man. He watched as his wife patted the scales of his namesake and a sullen look fell upon her face.

"Not fast enough." Drogo watched as the midnight dragon bowed to his mistress and took flight again. "I cannot wait that long. I need an army." Drogo came to her side and touched her arm.

" _You are sad_?" She shook her head, annoyed he could read her so easily.

"We will be in Astapor by nightfall," Jorah said, snapping Drogo's eyes to the older man's whose own eyes were on the sea. His eyes facing his wife, Jorah continued. "Some say the warriors of the unsullied are the greatest in the world." Drogo was confused as he had not heard of these warriors though his wife had as she sighed heavily and turned to her old friend.

"The best slave warriors in the world. Distinction means a lot more to some people."

"Do those people have any better ideas how to put you on the Iron Throne?" Jorah asked and though Drogo couldn't understand half of what the man was saying, he did not like the tone he used with his wife. Drogo took a step towards the man but Daenerys hand on his arm stopped him.

"Its to beautiful a day to argue," she said, as Drogo glared at Jorah. The sound of vomiting snapped the three from their conversation and Daenerys stepped forward to look down at her people. Drogo followed and watched as many of them vomited on the deck of the ship. Drogo watched with disgust as his people were turned from warriors to sick people in an instant.

"You're right," Jorah replied, coming to stand beside her, "What a beautiful day on the high seas."

"Don't mock them. They are the first of their kind of cross the positioned water. They followed me and if they will then more can to make a true Khalasar."

"The Dothraki follow strength above all, Khaleesi," Jorah said, his eyes meeting Drogo's as the woman between them continued to watch her people. "You will have a true Khalasar when you prove yourself strong, and not before."

"And what of my husband?" Daenerys shouted, catching Drogo's attention. "He has never been defeated, it is to him that many should bow and serve. He is the first Khal to cross the positioned waters."

"Coming back from the dead!" Jorah shouted, "They will never truly accept him. He is proof that black magic has returned to the worlds and although he is strong and here and ready, many will not accept that he is a true Khal. Many of us watched his body burn, many of us… may not accept his return." Drogo watched the confrontation between the two and watched as his wife's face went red and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Jorah left them then, retreating to the bottom of the ship to care for those who were sick.

" _What is wrong, moon-of-my-life_?" Drogo asked, taking his wife in his arms and wishing her crying would stop.

"They aren't accepting you. They feel that you are just a product of black magic. Jorah says they will never fully accept you as Khal which means Rheago will never be the stallion to mounts the world. I will never reclaim my throne without an army and an army will not follow me because I follow you." Her tears made his heart ache and though he wished her words were not true, he knew, in the bottom of his heart, that she was right.

The Dothraki would never truly accept her as their queen until she proved herself and they would never fully accept him as Khal as the House of the Undying had brought him back. Black Magic, as his wife had called it. As he cradled his wife in his arms and as a city appeared on the horizon, Khal Drogo understood what he had to do.


End file.
